legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Alpha Team
The Alpha Team is a team of heroes like many others that work on Multi-Universal saving. They have allied up themselves with many other heroes team but their Main Allies are the B Team and Slade's Ensemble The Alpha Teams allies: The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, The Helper Squad, The Omega League, The Striker Force, The Scorpion Squad, The V Crusaders, The Miracle Elite, The Multiversal Resistance, The Star Alliance Upcoming Allies: Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance, Ponyville Resistance Enemies: Vilgax's allegiance, Iron Queen's Syndicate, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organization, The League of Darkness, The Sinisters of Evil, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Templar Order, Morpheus, Galactic Empire, The Viking Alliance, Council of Homeworld Gems Current Members Sora (New leader) Bloom Hiccup (co-leader) Astrid Terra(Kingdom Hearts) (second in command) Jack Sparrow Joshamee Gibbs Alex(Walking with Dinosaur) Frozone Ryan Mitchell Bartok Donald Duck Goofy Sora---Kingdom-Hearts-kingdom-hearts-502004 800 600.jpg Bloom-the-winx-club-33821468-1622-1891.png Hiccup 14.jpg Astridd.jpg Terrakh.jpg Jack sparrow 1.jpg Joshamee Gibbs.jpg Movie Alexornis.jpg Frozone.jpg Ryan Mitchell.jpg BARTOK.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg Goofy hmm.jpg Members away on duties Blue Zuko Katara Jill Valentine Cammy White Spyro Cynder Perry the Platypus Herman Fegelein Shade Salem Jesu Otaku Monodramon Roll Hellboy Obi-Wan Kenobi Jake Muller Danny Phantom Tak Gru Derek Deinonychus Shiny Pteranodon Petey peteinosaur Leslie Lesotosaurus Gru Scowl Batso El Tigre Fox Xanatos Silver Green Sabrina Spellman Harvey Kinkle Klonoa Wreck-it Ralph Hexadecimal Raidramon.jpg Zuko 18.jpg Katara 52.jpg Jill valentine julia voth 2 by aaronpage-d6h0px2.jpg Cammy.png 20120502181513!Spyro Concept.jpg Dawn cynder.jpg Perry.jpg Fegelein.png Shade 1.png Salem 5.jpg Snapshot - 61jesu.jpg Monodramon b.jpg MMLRollC.png Hellboye.jpg Obiwankenobi.jpeg Leonjakecrossover.png DannyPhantomWallpaper800.jpg Bad-medicine-2.jpg Gru.jpg Scowl.jpg Batso the Bat.jpg Okino.ua-el-tigre-the-adventures-of-manny-rivera-530446-a.jpg 240px-Fox3.png Silver_opening.png Game_character_leafgreen.png Sabrina 6.jpg Harvey Kinkle.jpg Klonoa 2.jpg Wreck-It Ralph 2.png Hexadecimal 9.jpg Derek.1.jpg Shiny1.jpg Petey1.png Leslie2.png Former Members Magneto Ozymandias Katara Blade Dr. Sam Loomis Herman Fegelein 440px-Magneto XME.jpg Ozymandias 23.jpg Katara 5.png Blade Puppet Master.jpg Samloomis.jpg Fegelein.png Upcoming Members Gared Tuttle Quicksilver (Avengers: Age of Ultron) Scarlet Witch (Avengers: Age of Ultron) The Vision (Movie Version) Kai Owen Grady TID_Gared_Neutral.png papers.co-ak75-avengers-age-of-ultron-aaron-taylor-johnson-quicksilver-2-wallpaper.jpg avengers_age_of_ultron_scarlet_witch_jacket_by_fjackets__44833_zoom.jpg 2846973775-vision-marvel-wZ0m-wZ0m-2048x858-MT-78.jpg OwenGrady.png Honarary Members Luigi Meowth Meta Knight Princess Cadence Gohan Scamp Angel Annabelle Kenzo Temma Mparty6 luigi2.jpg Meowth 3.jpg 435px-Metaknightconsole.jpg Princess Cadance.png GohanSmileEp206.png Scamp 2.jpg 34291.jpg Annabelle.jpg Kenzo Tenma.png Deceased Members Jiminy Cricket Sherry Birkin Aang Balthazar Blake Aleu Salem Torch Perry the Platypus Protoman Jiminy cricket.jpg Resident-Evil-6-sherry-birkin-31185366-820-461.png Aang 11.jpg Balthazar Blake1.jpg Aleu13.png Salem 9.png Torchpoints.jpg Perry The Platypus.jpg 99px-RCWProtoManB.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Members of the B Team Category:The Speed Crusade's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of Sigma and his League Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Groups Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Goaway Team members Category:Former Members of The B Team Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies